There has been hitherto known a scroll compression device that has a compression mechanism comprising a fixed scroll and a swing scroll having mutually engageable spiral laps in a hermetically sealed casing and in which the compression mechanism is driven by a driving motor so that the swing scroll makes a circular motion with respect to the fixed scroll without rotating on its own axis, thereby performing compression (see Patent Document 1, for example).
In this type of scroll compression device, low-pressure refrigerant sucked from a suction pipe is compressed in a compression mechanism, and compressed high-pressure refrigerant is discharged to the outside of a casing from a discharge pipe provided to the casing. Lubrication oil is supplied to lubrication sites such as respective sliding portions of the compression mechanism, the engagement portion between the fixed scroll and the swing scroll, etc. The lubrication oil to be supplied is pooled in an oil pool provided at the lower portion of the casing, and lubrication oil which becomes surplus at the lubrication sites is returned to the oil pool by its own weight.